User talk:Teridax122
The Definition of Super Ultras I don't really know how to arrange photos,if you want you can advice me not just tell the mistakes and show tell me how to improve next time.If you think I can't add photos then next time I don't know what to add again.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:00, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Can I create a gallery page for Ultraman X?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 12:06, July 19, 2015 (UTC) X Movie Inbox Is it really necessary to have Borders Country, Language when most of the movies are japanese & Distributing? Also I don't think we need the Starring Border because we add Cast? I'm asking you this because I'm editing my Sandbox. Or do you think it should be like on Rangers & Kamen Rider Wiki, because i'm not sure, Its fine if you say no. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) The Song That Calls the Night My latest BIONICLE creation: http://mocpages.com/moc.php/416767. --Zombiejiger (talk) 12:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Borders How come you erased the colored borders of the Ultraman I put in Ultraman Cosmos (series) Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:56, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Zarab What's up! Hey man, how have you been? I have finally gotten some free time, I finally graduated from High School and am on my 3rd year of college and right now I am enjoying some vacation. I love how this site has progressed since I left, despite the conflicts, and it keeps getting 19-20,000+ visitors per day and has grown beautiful with the veterans and newcomer editors aswell. Also some Ultraman series are on Crunchyroll.com, which really gives a ton of material to write about. I will start watching Ultraman X today, heard good stuff from it despite the Spark Doll gimmick. How have you been man? Question Can we have a page for Silver Kamen (1971) on this wiki? RyanBurns1988 (talk) 10:02, August 5, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/article/16059/2016-set-listing-revealed-by-amazon-de Scroll down... --Zombiejiger (talk) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) None-Human Character Infobox Pestar Ginga S Sub Bemlar or Bemular Ultraman X Theatre Special in eng sub http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/418545. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) 2016 Bionicle Just a suggestion Can you please make these links compatible to this wiki? mirrorman.wikia.com jumborgace.wikia.com ironking.wikia.com fireman.wikia.com RyanBurns1988 (talk) 02:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry, what I meant was that is it possible to make those links access this wiki? P.S. I didn't know "mirrorman.wikia.com" was already taken RyanBurns1988 (talk) 03:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/article/17302/bionicle-2016-set-descriptions http://mocpages.com/moc.php/420827--Zombiejiger (talk) 17:12, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Unrelated but a little tearjerker Hey Friend.When are you going to college?I feel sad about your leaving but I wish you good luck and best of all for your studies.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Project: successors Beatstar Mistake One week delay Follow the link, then scroll down. BIONICLE 2016! http://brickset.com/article/17535/2016-images-discovered-on-italian-shopping-website --Zombiejiger (talk) 23:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ULTRAMAN Manga Article Thank you very much! *salutes* --Zombiejiger (talk) 11:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) MST3K rules MST3K is awesome! RyanBurns1988 (talk) 03:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) http://brickset.com/sets/year-2016?query=bionicle --Zombiejiger (talk) 19:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, sorry I didn't know that RyanBurns1988 (talk) 00:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) May I renamed the Flying Raidron article to Raidron? 35Baragon (talk) 12:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) whales whales whales WHALES i like whales RyanBurns1988 (talk) 06:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia Greeza is officially dead Greeza is now Deceased, right? 35Baragon (talk) 22:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ultraman X episode 20 is on YouTube DINOSAURS --RyanBurns1988 (talk) 00:45, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Picked these two up over the last month. Amazing how large sets have changed over 11 years. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Promotional shots Any idea where these promotional shots came from? Nothing is impossible.Just don't screw it up. (talk) 11:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm dearly sorry about that edit I've made and I understand about what you'd said. But somebody put Hideki Goh in Aki Sakata's Family as a Love Interest. That's why I put it there. Wikipedia i'm so sorry about that n thanxto unblocked me..... now what can i do for you? Thank you so much for telling me! Tell me anything else I need to change! Is the Tiga, Mebius, Nexus, Gaia, and Max seen in the Ultraman Ginga movie the ones from their own universes?Fiery bobcat (talk) 00:19, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat Re: What about iconic Kaiju? Hey Teridax. This iconic kaiju thing is for a little idea I have of an all-star kaiju fighting game, and of course Ultraman has to be in it, but since I know nothing about Ultraman I'm asking. Just now I remembered that Baltan exists so he might be a good one, but beside that I still don't know. It's just an idea and I was looking for some help on Ultraman. I could use your input too. Again, the list right now for Ultraman representatives is: Ultraman, Ultraman X (unlockable), Jirass (unlockable), and I would like 2 more--I'm seriously considering Baltan at this point too. Right now there are a whopping 21 Godzilla monsters on a roster of 73 monsters so far, so if you feel Ultraman should have more reps because he's big you could argue for that too. Gamera has 5 reps too, but Gamera is actually a pretty small franchise. So yeah. Thanks for asking Teridax! Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 19:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) The Ultra Beams Page Should Should you have to watch this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAgXajJEBQI 00:11, March 30, 2016 (UTC) about Ultraman Tiga is fighting Metamorga Custom Signitures I have a query. I have been trying to change my signature to something cool. I have the perfect picture, the perfect quote and all that is needed, but I cant seem to find what I'm doing wrong. I have the file name, color changes, "s, 's and <>s in the where they should be so what am I doing wrong? I've consulted the help page and can't see anything wrong that it's detailing. If you could help, it would be much appreciated. Thanks. Ultraman Life (talk) 13:27, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Watch this video, after watching this describe about it Lr.Ragon (talk) 00:07, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Can i add this video at Goldras's page? Lr.Ragon (talk) 07:48, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Teridax122! A user recently nominated the Ultraman Wiki for inclusion in our television footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:25, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem :) I'll make the addition next week! Raylan13 (talk) 15:22, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Video i've add a video at Evolu page, do you agreed? Lr.Ragon (talk) 03:11, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Ultraman & Ultraseven Wikipedia Check this out: Sith me. --Zombiejiger (talk) 18:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Wikipedia Ultraman (character) Completed I were completed to remove all non-sense edit and false edit of Japanfan Lr.Ragon 1.5 (talk) 05:04, May 28, 2016 (UTC) If you found these false edits or non sense edits again, contact me on my talk page and i will fix it or you can fix it with yourself! Lr.Ragon 1.5 (talk) 05:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Prasathraj (talk) 08:31, May 29, 2016 (UTC)i,m so sorry teridax i wish you understand me i,m a new guy let,s be a friend we no need to fight for our right,s ok i make sure give you some updates about ultraman orb im sorry thank you for alerting to me Prasathraj (talk) 13:30, May 29, 2016 (UTC)so teridax how about jaggras juggler page to add that guy,s device the dark ring i upload the photo do you see I saw your message to the other guy, I think he's saying that Jagras Juggler has some sort of item, a "dark ring," and he wants to add it. --Zombiejiger (talk) 20:44, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Prasathraj (talk) 08:00, May 30, 2016 (UTC)well teridax i want you to know that when you are editing grand king page new form during you edit that page you let me know Prasathraj (talk) 05:21, June 2, 2016 (UTC)teridax i want you to go heroshock facbook to find out ultraman orb spin off series Draft 2 Wikipedia Prasathraj (talk) 08:18, June 19, 2016 (UTC)teridax i just want to know about who is the alien cohorts Project: Accepted Zoffy's Wikipedia Page Ultraseven character Wikipedia page Help Ultraseven page UTC Scrappy (talk) 10:52, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Listen, "boss", I just noticed that there were a few pages that you idiots were too "busy" to finish or work on so I thought I fill them in myself, since you were all too "busy" chatting up a storm everyone on this wiki. I gave it my all on those Taro and 80 kaiju and you think my best isn't good enough for you? Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I have had it up to here with your criticism. Find someone else to take of the empty Taro and 80 kaiju pages, becasue I QUIT! Don't get me wrong, I am not quitting this wiki. I am still gonna write for Redman and Ultraman Orb kaiju. New Wikipedia page So hey.....I wanted to say something that I hope you will read...you are just plain amazing, I've been looking at this wikia since 2012 and the whole time I've seen you leading the way, helping everyone out, and just being the all around definition of a great admin, you are the one who inspired me to join this wikia and stay being an Ultraman fan, so I have to say. Thank you for everything you do on this wikia. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 02:31, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 02:31, July 28, 2016 (UTC) You are most certainly welcome. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll delete them, thanks for giving me the heads up, because the pixelated images aren't official, I got them from http://gojilion91.deviantart.com/gallery/58959872/Ultra-Legacy?offset=24, either way, I'll show them off on the Ultra Fan Wikia. Galaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC)Galaxilord1954 EXGalaxilord1954 EX (talk) 04:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC) How is Storium Spelled? I request that I may create two categories I have in mind, Ultra Galaxy Characters, for well, Characters from the Ultra Galaxy series, and 90s Heroes, an umbrella page for all the Ultras, and Other Heroes that appeared in the early Heisei Era, i.e. The 1990s. -Sincerely, Galaxilord1954 EX Tiga & Zero Question Is Ginga Strium a combination of Ginga and Taro only, or is he a combination of Ginga and the 6 Ultra Brothers? Ginga no Tameni (talk) 14:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Ginga Strium has the powers of the 6 Ultra Brothers, even having the Cosmo Miracle Ray which requires all 6. But the DX Orb Ring confirms that Ginga & Taro is sufficient enough for the form, despite having the Cosmo Miracle Ray as the finisher. The same thing goes if you scan both feet of the Ginga Strium Spark Doll in the DX Victory Lancer. Ginga no Tameni (talk) 16:44, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Tiga https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draft:Ultraman_Tiga_(character) Muhammad Amir (talk) 10:41, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey ummm..could I possibly make a new category? UGM? For the orginization of the same name? Help me friend, I ask a wrong category in this page, please delete "Hiroshi Nagano" in the final line: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Actors Please, amigo Nguyễn Anh Lâm Arigatou Nguyễn Anh Lâm 05:55, August 28, 2016 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE about Wikizilla We (Wikizilla) are becoming independent from Wikia. http://giantmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:129403 We are still going to be affiliates. But if you find any links to Kaijupedia (godzilla.wikia.com / w:c:godzilla) please replace them with a link to the new site. Kaijupedia is dead now (everything we did there -- the ugly skin, the rename, etc. it was all a ruse to make the site into garbage) Thanks. Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 23:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) You should be able to link like this: |link=http://wikizilla.org (for an image link) Draft Belial